Ardil-22
"}} Ardil-22 é um livro escrito por Joseph Heller. A história se passa durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial e oferece um ponto de vista satírico sobre o absurdo do conflito. O livro centra-se principalmente em torno do Capitão Yossarian. O romance é considerado um dos melhores trabalhos literários do século vinte. Torna-se notável pela forma circular, estrutura não-linear, com flashbacks dentro de flashbacks e sem uma distinção clara dos "eventos em tempo real". Certos episódios, particularmente um que lida com a vida de um jovem soldado, Snowden, são repetidos várias vezes durante o romance, ganhando mais detalhes com cada repetição. Lost thumb|left|[[Foto de Desmond|Foto de Desmond e Penny, encontrada em um Ardil-22]] Enquanto seguia mais uma de suas visões, Desmond leva Hurley, Charlie e Jin pela floresta. Eles veêm um helicóptero caindo no oceano e entram na mata para procurar por sobreviventes (embora Desmond refira-se a sobreviventes como "ela"). Eles localizam vários objetos pessoais, incluindo uma edição brasileira de Ardil-22. Quando abre o livro, Desmond descobre outra cópia da fotografia dele com Penelope. Temas Compartilhados *Como em Lost, um dos temas principais é a de personagens tentando escapar da ilha e voltar para casa. Embora, não literalmente presos na ilha, como em Lost, a ilha Pianosa no livro é a base do esquadrão de operações e os os personagens estão inescapavelmente presos a ela. Outra similaridade é a estrutura não-linear e os flashbacks dentro dos flashbacks e a falta de uma distinção clara dos "eventos em tempo real". Também, com cada flahsback, o telespectador ganha mais detalhes da história de Lost. *O nome do livro Ardil-22 (Catch-22, em inglês) vem de uma idéia do livro onde as personagens estão em uma situação "dane-se se você faz, dane-se se você não faz". Os soldados, Yossiarian e companhia, só são capazes de parar um missão de vôo se eles a considerarem insana, entretanto, primeiramente, eles têm que ser insanos para continuar a missão de voar. Portanto, se eles se acham insanos, eles estão prontos para voar, e se eles não são insanos, eles estão naturalmente prontos para voar. O mesmo pode ser dito em vários episódios do seriado. Por exemplo, Sun tem que falar em inglês para Michael salvar o marido dela em House of the Rising Sun, sabendo que pode colocar o casamento a prova. Jack deve escolher entre salvar a vida de Boone ou Joanna em White Rabbit. E mais óbvio no episódio "Catch 22", Desmond sabe que Charlie vai morrer e tem que escolher entre salvá-lo ou possivelmente, na sua cabeça, permitir que Penny vá para a ilha. *Outra situação parecida com Ardil-22 é encontrada no episódio D.O.C.. Sun é confrontada com duas possibilidades. Primeiro, se o filho que ela espera for de Jae Lee, ela poderá sobreviver durante a gravidez. Segundo, se o pai for Jin, o qual ela cresceu aprendendo a amar, morrerá ela e o bebê, pois o bebê foi concebido na Ilha. Ambas as situações tem consequências trágicas para Sun, assim como em Ardil-22. *No livro Ardil-22, é dado ao personagem principal Yossarian a chance de no final ou ir para casa, sair da ilha que eles estão "presos", e mandar seu esquadrão para mais missões suicídas, ou ficar e lutar ao lado deles e revelar a verdade sobre os generais que estão mantendo eles lá. Essa mesma decisão aparece para dois personagens em Lost. É dado a Michael a decisão de libertar Henry Gale, também conhecido como Benjamin Linus, e matar Ana-Lucia e Libby para sair da ilha com o filho, no episódio Two for the Road. Ele aceita. Mais parecido com Yossarian, Jack deve escolher entre salvar a vida de Ben e sair da ilha ou salvar seus amigos. Jack, como Yossarian, opta pela porta de número 3. Yossarian corre para a Suécia enquanto Jack opta por cortar Ben na cirurgia e pede em troca a liberdade de seus amigos. Curiosidades *O romance tem 42 capítulos. Category:Referências Culturais Category:Itens Category:Livros